merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Starseekerica/Analysis and Opinions on Ships in This Show
Hi guys, I am new here, and I thought this would be a nice place for people to analyze and review their feelings on their OTPS and ships on this show. Like how do you feel about Arwen, (Arthur and Gwen) Merthur (Merlin and Arthur) Perwaine (Percival and Gwaine) Mergana (Merlin and Morgana) Mreya (Merlin and Freya) Gwencelot (Gwen and Lancelot) Morgwen (Morgana and Gwen) Morgwaine (Morgana and Gwaine) ArMor (Arthur and Morgana) Gaius and Alice, Uther and Ygraine, Uther and Vivienne, Vivienne and Gorlois, Morgred (Morgues and Cenred) etc. There is a lot to discuss show lets get started. I am ok with all ships, and I expect the same level of decorum to be adhered to by everyone here. If you have an unpopular ship I would love to hear about it, feel free to share. Any and all ships, like slash/femslash are welcome considering it is 2016. Ok lets start Shipping! My Personal 10 OTPS: 1.Arthur and Morgana (i know it is unconventional, but I don't ship them as half siblings, but its just how i feel, please no hate) 2.Mergana (I mean they are magical mnm's aren't they?) 3. Gwencelot (A pair of tragic yet intense lovers) 4.Perwaine (the ultimate round table slash) 5. Morgause and Cenred (they have so much chemistry and the hair their babies would have! plus some amazing fan fiction got me sold on this pair) 6.Gaius and Alice (cuz adorable old people love) 7. Ygraine and Uther (the original Pendragons, Ygraine is such a sweet and humble women so she grounds Uther, and he wasn't a total ass before the Purge) 8.Morduinevere (Mordred and Gwen would be super interesting) 9.Morgwen(I love me some femslash, and in the first two series they just had each others backs, and best interests at heart, they would have made fantastic fellow Queens of Camelot, I mean Gwen's wisdom, thoughtfulness,and bad assery,and Morgana's cunning, magic, and charisma would bring Albion to its knees.) 10.Merthur (the ultimate slash in this ship's sails, love them) *You will notice I didn't include Arwen, and I have nothing against them I just regard them as a cookie cutter ship, but I absolutely adore how they would sacrifice everyone for each other, but Arthur doesn't deserve Gwen, their relationship just doesn't flow for me, and Gwenecelot bro. I do understand they have a great storyline but they aren't for me, but I am more than willing to give them an honorable mention, and I get why so many people like them. I am also looking forward to discussing the ins and outs of all of the ships. Here are some links to my favorite otp fan fictions: ArMor_Top 6 and their sequels/prequels 1.Sighting-by Estele https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7926619/1/Sighting #Its sequel- Warpath-https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8984004/1/Warpath 2.You and I are a story that never gets told-by Brokenshardss https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8674015/1/you-and-i-are-a-story-that-never-gets-told #Its sequel-The stars are crying for what we could have had- https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9076183/1/the-stars-are-crying-for-what-we-could-have-had 3. Legend of Albion-by AryaTindomiel-https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8462926/1/Legend-of-Albion #Its prequel-https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9223084/1/Of-Legacy-and-Legend 4. Emerald and Sapphire- by Christina-Potter-09 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6550667/1/Emerald-and-Sapphire 5. For the Love of Albion- by Christina-Potter-09 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6985961/1/For-the-Love-of-Albion 6.It didn't have to end this way- by tothevision https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6514951/1/It-Didn-t-Have-to-End-Like-This *I have many more but these are all beautifully and expertly written and are all multi chapter, the minimum around 40,000 maximum 100,000 *I will update this Mergana_these are not in order by my favorite, if you want to know my favorite just ask :) 1. The Sorcerer's Bride- by RLD Flame-point Callie-Co- https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6351946/1/The-Sorcerer-s-Bride 1. Its Sequel- Shades of Destiny- Shades of Destiny- https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11802781/1/Shades-of-Destiny 2. Throw out the Script-by Eidolon02- https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6850159/1/Throw_Out_the_Script 3. Dragonfasting- by ebhg- https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8458598/1/Dragonfasting 4. Oubliette- by Albion19- https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11112745/1/Oubliette 5. The Path of Light- by Leisey-https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10716529/1/The-Path-Of-Light 6. The Enchantress Bride- by AJsRandom- https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11503380/1/The-Enchantress-Bride *These are some of my favorite Mergana stories, and they range in length from 44,000 to 120,000 words, and the Arwen pairing is featured in all of these are the majority of them I believe. *I will update this. Gwencelot is a part of most of the ArMor stories, but I can add stories for Morgwen, Gwencelot and Arwen if asked. Love you guys! Category:Blog posts